


5AM

by Playinghooky



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playinghooky/pseuds/Playinghooky
Summary: You wake up from a nightmare and have an anxiety attack, Sombra helps you out.Reader does not have a specified gender.





	5AM

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the space of an hour because i, surprise, had a weirdass dream that I'm not sure was a nightmare. I can't get back to sleep, so here's a drabble I guess is what it's called.

You wake from a deep sleep in a panic. The sounds of gunfire, whether real or imagined, ring in your ears. Uncomfortable heat blooms in your chest, and you quickly and shakily pat yourself down, running a full body checkup. No injuries, no gunshot wounds, you're lying in bed.

  
Even though you had been asleep, and long enough to enter REM, your breathing comes to you a little ragged, like you've just run for your life. You've got to calm yourself down, or you'll work yourself into a frenzy.

  
As quietly as possible, you open the drawer to your bedside table, pulling out a pocket watch and winding it up, not really caring to know the actual time to set it properly. As it starts up you focus on its barely audible ticking, timing your breath, the rise and fall of your chest slows from a heave to a more steady and rhythmic tempo.

  
You feel the bed shift and an arm curls around your waist. “Babe?” a sleepy voice asks uncertainly, “Are you alright?”

  
You don't trust your voice not to break right now, so instead you shake your head no. Sombra presses a kiss to your bare shoulder, gentle and sweet, asking instead if she can hold you until it passes. With a shaky exhalation you nod and press back against the hacker, letting her be the big spoon while you clutch your pocket watch close to your chest.

  
After some time has passed and you've stopped quivering in her arms, Sombra entwines her fingers with yours, keeping her voice quiet and her movements slow, “Did you have another nightmare?”  
“I think so.” when you do speak finally, your voice sounds small, “I can't remember what it was.”

  
“That's alright, cariño, it wasn't real. I'm here and I've got you.”

  
You turn around in Sombra’s arms, tucking your head into her shoulder and putting your arms around her in an embrace. “I'm sorry I woke you.”

  
She presses another kiss, this time to the crown of your head, fingers tracing light patterns on your side, “Don't be sorry, I got a whole 47 winks. Well over the average.” You can feel her grinning against your forehead and you can't help but chuckle, tilting your head up to give her a sleepy kiss.

  
“Thank you,” you manage to murmur against her mouth, not sure if you can stay awake any longer, now that you're calm again and in the arms of your love.

  
“Te amo.”


End file.
